Sólo uno
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: Bulma tiene una conversación con Goku que termina en una extrañaa confeción de "amor"...Goku, si la Tierra explotara ¿a quien salvarías?...¡ENTREN Y LEAN!


**esta historia está situeda luego de que Mikl yGoku se casaran, pero antes de que tuvieran a Gohan.**

**disfrutenla.**

**_Sólo uno_**

**_por_**

**_Bona-chan_**

-¿Otra vez escapando de Milk?

-Creo que ella me echó

-¿Te dijo que te fueras?

-No exactamente… Gritaba mucho así que pensé que lo mejor sería dejarla sola un rato…hasta que se le pase, ¿Por qué a las mujeres les gusta gritar?

-No nos gusta, seguramente hiciste algo para que se enfadara

Goku la miró pensativo, finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad no estoy seguro…Milk es algo complicada de entender

-Bueno, pero supongo que eres feliz con ella¿no?

-Supongo… Hace buena comida

Bulma casi cae de su asiento de la impresión.

-¿Qué acaso es en lo único que piensas?

Goku pestañó varias veces como acostumbraba hacer cuando no entendía algo.

-Claro… ¿Qué más debería importarme?

-¡Pues no sé!... El amor quizás-sugirió con sarcasmo.

-¿Amor… Qué es eso?

"T_an idiota como siempre"_ pensó al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro

-Verás, el amor… El amor es-le miró detenidamente-como te lo explico, es… Algo que una persona siente por otra…

-¿Y que siente?

-Umm… Muchas cosas, querer tenerlo cerca, por ejemplo

-En ese caso creo que amo a mucha gente

-¡No idiota!, no es sólo eso… es querer protegerlo… Desear más que nada que esa persona sea feliz aunque no esté cerca de ti…-finalizó con los ojos brillantes clavados en los del chico.

-Oh, bueno… Eso no cambia mucho las cosas, yo deseo proteger a todos para que puedan ser felices

-Bueno… Es que tú eres algo especial, supongo que tú si puedes amar al mundo entero... Pero debe haber alguien al que ames más que a los demás… Alguien con quien te guste estar más que con otros…-calló unos instantes, complicada-¡Ya se!... Es como si el mundo fuera a explotar y sólo pudieras salvar a un persona... Ese alguien sería la persona a quien más amas

-¿Sólo a una persona?-se quejó-que complicado…

-Seguramente esa persona sería Milk, ¿no?

Goku se demoró otro par de segundos en contestar, lo que inquietó a la chica.

-Si fuera sólo a una persona… En ese caso, creo que serías tú-declaró como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Bulma permaneció en silencio, impactada.

-¿Bulma, estás bien?-preguntó tomándola por uno de sus hombros.

-¿Qué-qué has dicho?

-Que si estás bien…

-No, no eso… antes

-Eeeeem, ¿Cuál de todas las cosas?

-Dijiste que tu me…

-¡Ah!, que te salvaría a ti… ¿Eso?, espero nunca tener que hacerlo, sería algo muy desagradable… Aunque después podríamos juntar las esferas y revivirlos a todos... Pero ¿dijiste que le tierra explotaba, no?, entonces no habrían esferas y… Ummm que complicado…

Goku seguía hablando, era obvio que no se daba cuenta del real significada de sus palabras. En cambio, Bulma sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar. ¿Podía ser verdad que Goku la amara a ella más que a nada y a nadie?

-¿Bulma?-la voz del Saiyan la sacó de sus cavilaciones-¿pasa algo?

-¿Tú…me amas?

-Si, eso dije

-¡Entonces por qué te casaste con Milk!?

Goku pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?...

Bulma no fue capaz de seguir hablando, pequeños temblores invadieron su cuerpo y ya no pudo frenar las lágrimas. Todo eso era como una pesadilla, una cruel broma del destino.

Goku se removió en su asiento, incómodo. No le gustaba ver a las chicas llorar y no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía reaccionar, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza…abrazarla.

Bulma lloró con ganas durante varios segundos con las manos aferradas al pecho del chico. Quería despertar de ese horrible sueño y volver a ser la chica de 14 años que viajaba por el mundo junto a Goku...para poder explicarle que significaba estar comprometido y advertirle que si una chica le pedía matrimonio dijera que no. Pero cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontró con el rostro de ese apuesto joven que alguna vez había sido como su hermano menor y que ahora era el hombre de su vida, a quien amaba…y con quien no podría estar nunca.

Al ver que la chica se tranquilizaba Goku se separó un poco para que se pudiera limpiar las lágrimas, pero no dejó de abrazarla.

Bulma lo observaba con los ojos grandes y brillantes por el llanto.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que si eres muy linda…-comentó alegremente.

Bulma se puso roja.

-¿De veras eso crees?

-Claro… No lo entendía cuando niño… Pero creo que ahora lo comprendo un poco mejor –sonrió.

-Goku… Me gustaría-dejó la frase en el aire y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaría… Sólo una vez-repitió, acercándose lentamente al rostro del chico y poniéndose en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

Goku no se movió de su lugar, aceptó el beso de buen agrado y cuando la lengua de Bulma tocó la suya la correspondido sin ningún miramiento.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico no la iba a rechazar, Bulma se obligó a separarse de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el chico, extrañado por le repentina separación.

-Esto no está bien

-¿Por qué?...Milk también lo hace…

-Si, pero porque es tu mujer

-¿Y?

-Sólo puedes besas a la persona que es tu pareja… ¿Comprendes?

-¿Entonces por qué me besaste?

-Porque…es mucho más placentero hacerlo con quien amas…

**FIN**

**bueno, eso es todo (horrible, lo sé)...sólo un fic de una fanática despechada**

**de cualquier forma estaré muy feliz y agradecida de cualquier comentario que me hagan**

**gacias a los que leen**

**saludos,**

**Bona-chan**


End file.
